<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up Call by Bittodeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336579">Wake Up Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath'>Bittodeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Integration Verse, M/M, Manipulation, Prompt Fic, Smut, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Integration prompt:<br/>Jango definitely woke up with morning wood sometimes when he was making Obi-Wan sleep in his/their bed. What if he, quite understandably and naturally, started rutting up against Obi-Wan sometimes. Then Obi-Wan is a bit awkward but isn't going to rock the boat and say anything, so Jango decides to purposefully escalate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Integration: The Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878">Integration</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5">Millberry_5</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based in the Integration AU, so if you haven't read it... you should, and come back to this later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it had happened, Obi-Wan had been pretty sure it was accidental. He knew how biology was, how sleep-addled you could be in the morning. It was still very uncomfortable to wake up with Jango’s rock-hard cock against his ass, and it was even <em>worse</em> when the <em>Mand’alor</em> started to rut against him like one might hump a mattress. Obi-Wan hadn’t moved, hadn’t said a thing, and had only pinched his lips and tightened his shields to protect himself from Jango’s lust.</p><p>The second time, however, he had known Jango did it on purpose. First because he felt quite awake in the Force – and no, it was not a pun. <em>It wasn’t.</em> – and second because he had his head tucked in Obi-Wan’s neck, one hand gripping his hip hard, the other splayed over his stomach, and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to react to the soft, barely audibles gasps of pleasure against his skin, or the hot length dragging against his definitely too thin sleep-clothes. (His body knew, to his utter embarrassment, and he was terribly mortified. He pretended to sleep all along, but he knew Jango hadn’t been fooled by it, not with how strained and stilted Obi-Wan made their interactions the following day.)</p><p>It wasn’t every day, thankfully, but it was often enough that come morning, Obi-Wan’s stomach was tying into knots at the prospect. Cold showers had become his norm more often than not, and he didn’t know what to do with the fact that the feel of Jango pressed up against him, nor the sound of his pants, would leave him, even days later. He felt like he was about to burst out of his own skin, and he couldn’t figure out <em>why</em>. No amount of meditation could settle him, or, when he finally did, Jango would rut against him the next morning and he would have to start all over again.</p><p>It got worse the first time he accidentally came in his clothes with Jango panting into his skin, and what he was pretty sure were only <em>his</em> clothes between his oh so sensitive skin and Jango’s cock. He had made no sound, and stilled completely, not even breathing anymore and resisting the want to open his eyes wide in shock. He prayed that Jango hadn’t noticed anything, but of course he had been asking for a little too much, as Jango chuckled low in his ear and fastened his teeth around the lobe.</p><p>He killed the whine growing in his throat as soon as he felt it and tore himself out of bed, stumbling to the refresher, and unable to meet Jango’s eyes for the remainder of the day. From then on, Jango didn’t content himself with simply rutting through their clothes, or pulling his own underwear down so there would be minimal layers between them. His hands slipped under Obi-Wan’s shirt, calloused fingers splaying against his naked skin and pressing against his stomach, pushing him farther in his embrace.</p><p>It was a game, for the <em>Mand’alor</em>. Going a little farther each time. A thumb brushing against a nipple, dipping under the seam of Obi-Wan’s trousers. Pressing his length a little bit harder between Obi-Wan’s cheeks, like he could just ta-</p><p>Obi-Wan slammed a lid down hard on the fact, feeling himself grow hot at the thought. Force, but what was wrong with him?! He realised with mounting distress that he was actually looking forward to these mornings where Jango would just take his pleasure, using him for it, like he actually enjoyed his body. Where he would touch more and more, like he couldn’t get enough of Obi-Wan. And all the while, Obi-Wan pretended to sleep, biting down hard on his tongue and using all his training to keep still and silent, like he wasn’t enjoying this just as much.</p><p> </p><p>It all came crashing down a few days later, when Jango started as usual, and then slid his hands down the back of Obi-Wan’s pants to grab tight onto heated flesh, and lower the fabric that Obi-Wan thought of as his salvation. The wet, slick feeling of his cock dragging against his skin nearly made Obi-Wan buckle, and he closed his eyes tighter not to move.</p><p>It was all for naught when Jango slid between his cheeks, and Obi-Wan let out a ragged moan, pressing back into him, fingers curling into the sheets. Once the sound was out, there was no going back – he had broken and could no longer keep silent, harsh pants coming out of him as he tried to rock into Jango’s grip. He felt Jango sigh in relief and amusement.</p><p>	“Of all things, this is what broke you?” he teased, nipping at his ear and pulling a high-pitched whine out of his throat. “What, you thought how it might feel if I took you deep? If I just… pinned you to the mattress and had my way?”</p><p>Obi-Wan scrambled and his fingernails dug deep gouges into Jango’s forearm, who hissed and broke his hold, gathering Obi-Wan’s wrists in his hands.</p><p>	“Behave”, he growled in his ear, and Obi-Wan stilled.</p><p>Jango vaguely heard him say something, but couldn’t make out the words.</p><p>	“What?”<br/>
<em>“Please. Gedet’ye.”</em></p><p>Jango grinned, and slackened his hold to pet at Obi-Wan’s hair.</p><p>	“There, was it so hard?”</p><p>Obi-Wan huffed.</p><p>	“It’s not the only hard thing here.”</p><p>Jango’s grinned widened.</p><p>	“I know.”<br/>
“No, I meant your elbow is digging into the small of my back.”</p><p>Jango moved, pressing himself a bit harder against Obi-Wan.</p><p>	“Now, what was it that you were asking for?”, he whispered, mouthing at his nape.<br/>
“Stop teasing”, Obi-Wan gasped, arching as he could against him. “Just… You’ve been leading on long enough, just <em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Jango tightened his grip on his hips, and grinded down against him, pushing him further into the mattress.</p><p>	“Not yet”, he whispered, and he didn’t know where his self-control was coming from, but he wanted to break Obi-Wan to pieces.</p><p>So that he could only think of him.</p><p>	“Not yet”, he whispered, and Obi-Wan keened.</p><p><em>Not yet</em>, the night whispered, and Obi-Wan bit his lips, unsatisfied as arousal sat deep withing him.<br/>
<em>Not yet</em>, it whispered when he broke one following morning as he showered and tried fucking himself on his fingers, but it wasn’t anything like Jango and his name was still falling from his lips.<br/>
<em>Not yet</em>, it whispered, as he slowly lost himself – but he had lost himself long ago, only now was he seeing it.<br/>
<em>Not yet</em>, it whispered in the dark of the night when he couldn’t take it anymore and tried again, while Jango slept beside him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Enough</em>, the need growled one night, later, and Jango’s eyes snapped open when Obi-Wan straddled him, shuddering and panting, slowly fucking himself on him.<br/>
<em>Mine</em>, it growled when Jango rolled him over and finally took him as he’d wanted all this time.<br/>
<em>Mine</em>, it growled, and the stars wept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>